Drumbeats,Souffles, and Bowties
by Fgpinky123
Summary: This is a story of two Time-Lords and a Imposable girl. Adventures, Action, Romance, and a little bit of Drama, all wrapped into a Sci-Fi story with characters we all know.
1. Intoductions

**I was thinking about my story and I decided to change it...So enjoy the new version. ^^ Oh yea also I got in this ship of Clara and the Master because of a Rp I had with a buddy. **

Clara was sitting in the TARDIS's console room waiting for the Doctor to come back. She was left here by herself, because the Doctor had to bail one of his friends out of space jail. Clara sighed, she was bored. Suddenly the Doctor ran into the TARDIS, dragging someone behind him."Hello Clara! Sorry it took so long, I had to...Brake my dearest friend out of jail",the Doctor chirped. Clara looked over at who the Doctor brought in, he was wearing a black hoodie, his blonde hair was ruffled, he looked kind of peaceful though.

The Doctor looked at Clara and he said with a serious tone," This is the Master, he's also a Time-Lord! But,Clara, please be careful around him he's very dangerous and unstable ." Clara nodded her head," Okay..." The Master started to squirm and mumbling a little. The Doctor perked up and said with a smile,"Welcome to the TARDIS buddy!" The Master growled when the Doctor said "buddy","_Buddy_? Since when have we been buddies?".

The Doctor sighed,"Well aren't you glad I save-",the Doctor was cut of by the Master,"Who are you,one of his silly Earth girl companions?", he said pointing at Clara." I'm Clara Oswald and I'm not a silly Earth girl!", she said,putting her hands on her hips. The Doctor stared at the Master," None of my companions are silly. Especially Clara, she's brilliant!" The Master rolled his eyes,"Whatever.".

The Doctor started to flick a few leavers on the console,"Lets see...There are plenty of places in the galaxy to hide you.". "You want to hide a pretty face like mine from the universe?",The Master said sticking his chin up in the air and smugly smiling. Clara smiled as the Doctor sighed," No it isn't that, I can't have you running around causing havoc, and I just risked one of my lives saving you from space jail!".

"I never asked you to do anything for me! But...Thanks...", the Master said holding his head. The Doctor smiled and the Master said," Gah, saying that to you hurts!The drums...!". The TARDIS landed,"We are in a quite place of the universe. Now we are all safe!", the Doctor said pulling Clara and the Master in for a hug. The Master pushed away,"No! I don't like hugs,especially from you!". Clara smile hugging the Doctor and the Doctor felt happy and a little sad that the Master is blocked off from most of his feelings.

**Gosh this sounds like it's turning into a Master and Doctor ship-fic...o-o NIE! This is Osdrum truff! Also I liked it when I typed"Space Jail".(P.S I don't romantically ship the Doc and the Master, I see them as bros soooo yea...)Shower me with your opinions!  
**


	2. Feelings

**New story time! Yay!*cheers***

Clara saw the Master sitting in the library reading the Doctor's journal, she walked in sitting down in a empty chair in front of him. The Master looked up at her,setting the journal down,and said,"What do you want?" Clara looked up at him,"I just wanted to talk to you."."Why do you want to talk to me?",he said staring at her. Clara smiled a little,"I just don't think you are that bad as the Doctor say.". The Master looked a little confused," You really do need to know me, but why will I waste my time with a silly human.".

Clara popped up," I'm not a silly human! I don't get why you keep saying that ,you arrogant Time-Lord!". The Master smiled," Oooo,little miss spunky, I like that!",he said looking at her with a little bit of warmth in his eyes . Clara sat back down,blushing a little. The Master shift in the chair feeling a little weird, and started to talk to Clara, avoiding talking about how he wanted to rule worlds.

The Doctor heard them talking and peeped through the bookcases at them. Ten minutes passed and the Doctor finally walked over to them,"Hullo guys!". Clara smiled and raised her hand in greeting,"Hello, Doctor!". The Master just looked at the Doctor and mumbled,"Hey...". "Two of my best buddies talking! Nice!", the Doctor plopped next to the Master smiling.

The Master felt the urge to mess with the Doctor's head so he whispered to the Doctor," I think I have fount a bride for me.". The Doctor stared at the Master,"What?". The Master grin devilishly,"I think Clara could be my new bride!". The Doctor jumped up his face turning red,"What do you mean by your new _bride_?!". Clara looked a little confused and the Master winked at her," Calm down Doctor,I'm just messing with your head!". The Doctor looked a little annoyed, his face getting more red,and sat down.

Clara blushed a little when she figured out what's going on. "Awww is the wittle Doctor's feelings hurt?", the Master said poking the Doctor. The Doctor sat crossing his arms keeping his mouth closed. Clara felt a little antsy," Umm, I'm going to go make some tea!", she walked and out the library to the kitchen.

Clara sat down with her fresh cup of tea, while the Master pulled out the Doctor's journal,"All your feeling in one little book!"."Wh-Where did you find that at?", the Doctor looked a little worried,"And what did you read?". The Master giggled a little,"Hmmm, a little bit about me. And you think a lot about Clara..."."Why do you care anyways? You don't have anyone you care about!", the Doctor said with a look of anger in his eyes.

**I love this chapter! But this is the second chapter sooooooo it'll probably would be move down my favorite chart. But anyway, hope you enjoy it! I'm trying to build a little bit of drama but not to much. SHOWER ME WITH YOUR OPINIONS**plz**!**


	3. Adventure pt 1

**La** **dee da! Ello all! Chapter 3 for you to see! I have no idea where this story is gonna go but I like it so far...  
**

_"I've been here for over a month..."_, the Master though looking up at the ceiling, laying on his bed. He started think about what things he learned about the Doctor and his companion Clara. He started to feel a little different around her, it was weird._"No it is weird..."_, the Master got up, holding his head. The quietness made the drums seem louder, so he looked for something to do to distract himself.

Clara was busy in the library, looking at the one book she knew she had no business opening,"_The History of the Time War_". Clara looked behind her back before she opened the book. She turned though the pages slowly, studying the pages closely. A few minutes past when Clara heard a voice behind her that made her jump."What are you doing?", it was the Master who said it.

Clara turned around slowly, closing the book behind her,"Oh um nothing! Just looking at some books", she said trying to not seem startled. He look around her, seeing the time war book and cringed. He looked at Clara wondering why she would read something like that. Clara felt weird as the Master looked at her with a glare.

They finally heard the Doctor call for them,the Master smiled at Clara and walked off to the console room. Clara waited a little bit before rushing off to the console room.  
The Doctor had a big smile on his face, as he spread out his arms," We are going on an adventure!". The Master rolled his eyes," Are you sure you trust me to be outside...In the open...Free?". The Doctor looked at him," I trust you...A lot actually!". The Master snicked a little,"Okay!".  
Clara was ready to go, she had a smile on her face and an adventurous glint in her eyes.

When they made is outside, they saw dark green grass,trees surrounding the area they were standing in, and mountains far off. There was a hidden valley that slopped down, unevenly, and rocks piled up. Clara was smiling, taking in the landscape, breathing the fresh air. The air had a very faint burning smell, but it didn't bother them. They spent about an hour exploring,and Clara kept her eye on the Master, catching up to him when she thought he was trying to sneak away.

He didn't say anything the first few times, he just looked at her,had his hood up and kept walking.  
This time the Master looked at her and said,"What do you want?".  
"Oh,I just wanted to join you.", Clara said walking very close to him.  
He looked at her," Okay, really, what do you want?".  
Clara looked at him,"Well I just wanted to know why do you act so mean to the Doctor and seem a little bit _off_ sometimes.".

The Master stopped and stared at her,"What? Oh why I seem crazy?", he held his head,"It's the drums...The drums,Clara!".  
Clara looked at him,"Err...The what?".  
"The drums, they are something that I hear over and over and over again. They never stop, I heard them every since I was a child...", the Master explained with a sigh.  
"Okay...", Clara said trying to understand.  
The Doctor came up behind them, gasping for breath,"Th-There you guys are! I though the Master ran away and drag you with him!", he said to Clara.

"What? No! I would run away but I wouldn't drag her with me!", the Master said, poking Clara in the head.  
"Well I'm glad you guys had better luck than me!", the Doctor said looking behind him,"I had to fight of some wolves!".  
They heard a large howl,"It looks like they are coming back for you!", the Master said with a smile.  
Clara looked behind the Doctor to see a pack of wolves heading strait to them.


	4. Adventure pt 2

**I got the idea for the wolves and stuff because I've been reading The Hobbit.(Space Gandalf) I was think what could put them in danger and my last choice was the wolves. But anyway, enjoy!  
**

The Doctor looked behind him, and his eyes widening. Clara looked around,thinking what they could do. She came up with an idea and gasped."Up in the trees!",she said, smiling at her idea. The Doctor understood and boosted Clara up into a tree.

The Master scrambled up into the tree and looked down at the Doctor and growled,"Sorry Doc! Not enough room up here for the both of us!". The Doctor didn't have time to argue and ran over to an other tree, climbing up as fast as he can. Clara looked down at the Master, wondering why he did that.

The Doctor looked down at the wolves who were surrounding the tree he was in. He looked around, grabbing a bunch of leaves and working out a few settings on his sonic screwdriver. He was grumbling, trying to set fire to the leaves.

Clara moved uncomfortably on the branch keeping her eye on the Master and the wolves.  
The Master groaned,"Ugh! Doctor hurry up!".  
The wolves were snapping at the tree, occasionally jumping up off the rocks, almost grabbing the branch the Master sat on.

Soon the Master climbed up, sitting next to Clara, and adjusting his hood. Clara smiled a little,"Is this the reason why you didn't want the Doctor here?".  
The Master looked at her,"What?."  
"Well I was thinking that you wanted to be alone with...me.", she said feeling her face starting to warm.  
He saw her blushing a little and tilted his head,"Well not exactly... I just didn't want him here, and you are less annoying than him. And less annoying than most of the humans I have met.".

Clara thought for a moment,"_Was that a compliment, or -"_, loud yelping broke her thoughts. She looked down, seeing wolves running around trying to put out the fire that was in their fur. The Doctor was smiling and started to come down the tree. He started the fire to ward of the wolves, and it worked! Clara was slowly making it down the tree and the Master followed her.

The Doctor reached the ground, looking around to see the wolves running away."All right guys! Took care of them!", the Doctor said still smiling.

Clara landed on the ground, almost falling. The Master fell out the tree, landing next to Clara.  
"Alright guys! It's time to go!", he said looking for the path they took, heading back to the TARDIS.  
"I don't want to go!", the Master and Clara said at the same time.

The Doctor looked at them, wondering why they didn't want to got.  
They should have listen to the Doctor...They should have.

**Something I came up while writing this, Clara and the Master sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**


End file.
